No Logic
by x3Rinna-chan3x
Summary: Luka was a junior in High School. She lived a fulfilling school life and no drama. Until she meets a purple-haired school idol. Drabble-ish one-shot set after No Logic. Lukapo, Mikaito, hints of Gumiko and Rinlen. Rated T just to be safe. One-shot.


**No Logic**

**Summary: **_Luka was a junior in High School. She lived a fulfilling school life and no drama. Until she meets a purple-haired school idol. Drabble-ish one-shot set after No Logic._

**Pairings: **_Luka/Gakupo, Kaito/Miku, hints of Piko/Gumi and Rin/Len._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Vocaloid._

**Note: **_This is one-shot is divided in several small chapters. They are in chronologic sequence and between them, there is a certain time-skip not always specified. It's almost a drabble but not quite there yet. This happens after the song No Logic. It's the third in my series of Lukapo one-shots based on Luka's songs.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I. Idiots and Reluctant smiles.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

A group of students crowded in front of a board of announcements. A pink-haired girl joined them, searching for her name in the new class distribution. After she identified her new class and room number, she left. She didn't greet any students and her facial expression bore no change. The students turned to watch and whisper as she left. She was Megurine Luka, the Ice Princess, perfect grades, excellent attendance, and two friends.

"…she rejected all the guys that confessed to her."

"…only friends with that Hatsune and Kagamine."

"…just because she's pretty…"

"…first-place among all the students…"

"Luka-pyon!"

Luka stopped and waited for the girl that had called her to catch up to her. The girl was very short and had blonde hair.

"Rin." Luka greeted her with a small smile.

"Luka-pyooon! I saw it! You are not in the same class as Micchan and I!" Rin was almost crying.

"It's okay. I'll see you and Miku in club activities and breaks."

"Luka! Rin!"

A teal-haired girl joined the blonde and the pinkette.

"Micchan!"

Luka had met Miku in Junior High. Back then Luka had been completely obsessed with grades. She did nothing but study. It was her life. Until she met Miku and had made her first friend. Miku had also introduced her to her passion, singing. She and Miku joined the Voice Club when they entered High School. There, they met Rin. They became odd friends. Luka was very aloof, Rin was overly energetic and Miku was very kind. Few things could spark her temper. One of them being…

"Miku-chan!"

A student with deep blue hair ran up to them.

"Kaito-kun!" Rin greeted him happily.

"Ah. Hello Rin-san, Luka-san." Kaito barely spared them a glance, completely focused on Miku.

"What do you want, Bakaito?"

"Miku-chan! You wound me... I only wished to ask you on a date!"

"My answer is the same as yesterday. What made you think I would change it today?"

"Ah… Well… I thought that since today marks the beginning of another school year, Miku-chan would be willing to find a boyfriend and I am eager to take that position."

"Kaito-san. Formal speech is not what will make Miku go out with you." Luka deadpanned.

"Aw. At least I tried."

The group of four had reached Miku and Rin's classroom. They parted with cries from Rin, love declarations from Kaito and a punch directed towards Kaito from Miku. After Miku and Rin entered their classroom, Luka walked towards her own classroom. Kaito kept her company.

"You don't have to keep me company because I'm Miku's friend. I have no intention of helping you in your pursuit."

He laughed. Luka narrowed her eyes.

"We are going to be classmates; I thought we could become friends. I have no hidden agenda. Luka-san… Relax!"

A small blush colored Luka's face and he raised his eyebrow.

They entered the classroom and a voice that was very similar to Rin's greeted Kaito.

"Kaito! We saved a seat for you!"

Luka resigned herself to being alone in this new classroom. She knew Kaito was a fairly popular guy. From what Rin told her, he was friends with the two most sought-out bachelors of the school. Luka directed herself to an empty seat in the front, but before she could claim that seat as her own, Kaito grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the back with him. Luka was so shocked that she didn't even complain.

He stopped in two seats that were at the back and next to a blond haired boy and a purple haired guy. Luka recovered her wits and glared at Kaito. She snapped her wrist from his grip and scowled.

"Hey Kaito! What are you doing with the Ice Princess?" the blonde inquired.

"What of your sweetheart? Hakune? Hafune?" the purple one smirked.

"Hatsune Miku-chan is still my one and only. Luka-chan here is Miku-chan's best friend and by extension, she's my friend! I couldn't leave her all alone."

"I am not your friend." Luka growled.

Kaito's friends laughed.

"I am Kagamine Len and he is Kamui Gakupo. Nice to meet you, Luka-san."

Rin's twin brother and the school idol. Luka looked for another available seat but all were taken. She took the seat most to the back and next to the window and Gakupo. Kaito sat in front of her, next to Len.

The first periods were uneventful, with glares from girls and Kaito and Len passing notes. Surprisingly, Gakupo was paying attention and taking notes, something Luka didn't expect him to do. The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

Luka briefly considered leaving in search of Rin and Miku, but Gakupo had begun walking towards the door, flocks of girls following him. Luka decided to at least wait until the commotion passed. As soon as things calmed down, Rin and Miku entered the room, carrying their respective lunchboxes.

"Luka-pyon!"

"Miku-chan!"

"Rin!"

"Len!"

"Luka-chan!"

'Do they have to yell their names as greeting every time?' Luka thought with chagrin.

"Eh… So Rin and Luka-san are friends?"

"Micchan, Luka-pyon, this is Len, my twin brother!"

"Look, Miku-chan! It's fate! My friend is the twin brother of your friend! And my best friend sits next to your best friend!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"Ah… Of course you are!"

"Bakaito."

"Miku-chan!"

Luka sometimes thought they were annoying; they all had some idiotness in them. Yet, eating surrounded by them all, listening to their antics made a rare smile spread through Luka's face. That smile was unnoticed by all except a purple-haired idol that had just entered the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Talks and Fanclubs<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Gakupo never asked to be the school's idol. If one asked him, he would say he would much rather go through his school life without the large amount of girls that squealed, screamed, stalked and obsessed over him. He didn't even understand exactly how it all began. Until Luka talked with him during a lunch break. Which was the first time he talked with a girl that didn't seem to care that he was the school's sexiest guy. It was during this conversation that Gakupo's interest in the puzzle that was Megurine Luka sparked.

A girl had come to him, offering a homemade lunch. He politely refused and the girl walked away to her friends that were waiting near the door.

"You are too kind to them."

Gakupo hadn't expected Luka to talk to him during that lunch break. The two Kagamines were not present because of some reason he didn't listen to and Kaito was following that Hatsune girl wherever she was. That left only him and Luka eating on their respective tables. Even when all were present, Luka rarely spoke, so he hadn't expected her to start a conversation with him.

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Your fanclub. You are too nice. You listen every time a girl comes with something; you allow them to flock around you wherever you go…"

"Well… Did you expect me to be rude?"

Gakupo didn't understand her point. He knew she had a fanclub as well. Even though, Gakupo thought a split second later, her fanclub didn't annoy and harass her as often as his did.

"Not rude. Just stop encouraging them."

"I don't want to be the school's idol, if that's what you are implying."

"I would believe you, if every time one of them came around; you didn't greet them with a polite smile."

"I was raised to be a gentleman to all women."

She spent a few minutes staring at him. He felt as if she was looking deep inside his soul with her piercing aquamarine eyes.

"Indeed." She finally looked away.

"How did you become the most sought-out girl in this school?" Gakupo asked her. He doubted someone as blunt and aloof as her could ever be an idol.

"I never wanted to. I think it's almost a chain reaction."

"How so?"

"None of them really like us for who we are. I can bet they barely even know who we are. They are more in love with an image. That is, if they even love us at all. I would compare it to music. A new music comes out in a radio and suddenly everyone is listening to it. The beat is nice and the singer had a pleasant voice. Soon that music is popular and everybody loves it. Until some other music comes and replaces it. It's the same thing. A group of guys suddenly looks at me and thinks I am pretty. Then they see my grades and I am smart. They tell their friends and they agree. Suddenly they start thinking and talking about me. And that starts spreading. And they start thinking: I think a lot about her, so I like her. I believe it's a mix of mass induction and the wish to be included in what is 'cool'."

Gakupo had to admit that her explanation made a great deal of sense.

"What about our underclassmen?"

"They have friends and sempais. Then a friend says: oh he's Kamui Gakupo, the school's idol. She is an impressionable freshman trying to fit in the new and unfamiliar environment. She starts thinking about you and admits you are handsome. Then she sees you smile for whatever reason. Then you are also nice. And she starts building a personality to fit your face. And suddenly she's in love and you gain another fan."

Gakupo sighed. She was right and that didn't exactly make him happy. It just made him depressed to think that he would spend his High Schools years being stalked.

"I believe there are a few things you can do to minimize your fanbase or diminish its harassment."

Gakupo turned to Luka eagerly and scooted closer. She seemed surprised by his sudden interest in her.

"Tell me!"

"Well… You can develop a bad personality and become a yankee, get a girlfriend, say you are gay or just tell them you are a misogynist."

Gakupo sighed. Those were all way too troublesome.

"If I spent a lot of time with a specific girl will they at least tone down a bit?"

"Probably. I wouldn't know. I just refuse everything that is given to me and give no smiles, greetings, waves or any forms of acknowledgement to any of my suitors."

"Well, Luka-chan… I guess I'll just have to spend more time around you. Maybe the girls will be scared by your iciness." Gakupo grinned and scooted his chair and table right next to hers, placing her arm around her shoulder. She glared at him and stabbed his hand with her fork.

Later on Gakupo would know that it was at that moment that he began the arduous task of destroying Luka's tsundere walls.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Ratings and Club Activities.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Kendo was something Gakupo excelled at. Becoming the Captain was as easy as breathing for him. Of course, that only added to his popularity points. But, ever since a month ago, when Gakupo started following Luka around, his fans seemed to keep their distance. Len joked saying that Kaito was rubbing off on Gakupo.

Gakupo wasn't in love with Megurine Luka. He just found that annoying her was amusing. He would find ways to get a reaction from her. Unfortunately, the one that seemed to produce the best results was when he would flirt with her. That is what he told Len a month ago. Now, he was starting to think he might be falling for her.

Now he was in the Kendo club's locker room thinking of how he could convince Luka to come to the competition this weekend.

"Hey Taichou! Is the Ice Princess coming to the match this weekend?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Ah. If we have an A+ girl cheering for our club…"

"A+?"

"Ah… Taichou doesn't know?"

Gakupo narrowed his eyes. The way his club mates were smirking and giggling suggested that whatever he didn't know was something big. Kaito, his vice-captain threw a magazine at him.

"Really, Gakupo. You should pay more attention to the gossip mill."

The magazine in his hands was titled the Profile of A and B girls of Crypton High School. He opened the first pages and saw the index. Luka was the first one, ranked A+. He saw Miku's name down the list with an A- and Rin was further down with a B+.

Gakupo quickly went to page 5, in which Luka's profile began. He was greeted with a picture of her that had obviously been taken without her permission, counting her state of undress. Gakupo could feel the small trail of blood coming down his nose and he hurriedly covered his lower half of his face with his hand. The article included things like breast size, waist and leg size, favorite subjects, number of times confessed to and number of times that she had confessed. Gakupo happily noted that Luka never confessed to any men and had rejected all the 156 that had confessed to her. He dully noted that she surpassed him in number of times being confessed to. The article also said that the men that were interviewed said that she was the girl they wanted to see blushing the most. She was also classified as a Tsundere type and Gakupo noticed that he was mentioned in the article as well.

"… _**the Ice Princess has been recently seen frequently in the company of Kamui Gakupo. This new development does not please the female and male population of our school, but all agree that they would make a beautiful pair. Yet, it seems the Ice Princess is a well-deserved title for Megurine Luka, for she has been rejecting even the school idol's advances."**_

Gakupo couldn't help but feel dejected when he read about the rejection of his advances. He knew she wasn't a blushing maiden and would be blunt to a point that hurt. But having it displayed in something that the entire school would be reading about wasn't exactly pleasing. He noticed that her "known associates" part was very small if compared to the others. The blow to his ego was diminished when he saw his name listed there.

"So… Is Luka coming to our match?" Kaito asked him as they were walking to the gate.

"I don't know. I'm trying to think of some way to convince her to go, but I can't come up with anything."

"Meh. Just tell her that if she goes, you'll treat her to tuna."

"I don't think Luka is going to fall for that."

"Kaito-kun! Gakupo-kun!"

They turned and saw Miku, Rin and Luka walking towards them. As usual, once Miku was in Kaito's eyesight, he forgot about everything but ice cream and ran towards her.

"Miku-chan!"

Gakupo watched as Kaito tried to glomp the teal-haired beauty and failed miserably. He couldn't miss his cue and enthusiastically waved at Luka.

"Luka-dono!"

Gakupo had taken to calling Luka Luka-dono as his particular way of calling her.

"Idiot." She greeted him.

"Luka-dono, will you please come cheer for me this weekend at the kendo competition? If you come, I promise to dedicate my victory to you!"

"If you are going to win anyways, why do I need to go?"

"Because if you come I'll treat you to tuna!"

Gakupo said those words before he could stop himself. He closed his eyes, expecting the incoming kick and the anger for being treated as a dog. Yet, no kick came. Only a hesitant silence. He opened his eyes and saw her watching him suspiciously.

"How much tuna?"

"As much as you like."

"This Saturday, 2pm?"

Gakupo almost couldn't believe his ears. Megurine Luka, Ice Princess had accepted his request by bribe through tuna.

"Eh… Luka-pyon is going to the Kendo match? Micchan, come too! I'll bring Len and after the match Gakupo and Kaito can treat us to food!"

"I guess so. If Rin and Luka are coming then I'll come too."

Gakupo swore Kaito flew to the heavens and back.

That Saturday, the Crypton Kendo club won 5-0. Their audience was the largest in the history of the Kendo club, with both male and female audience. Although the males were there more to see Luka in casual clothes than for the match itself.

Gakupo wasn't disappointed when he saw Luka in casual clothes. He saw that the school uniform wasn't the best thing for accentuating her curves. It was amazing how heavenly she could look by wearing a simple grey turtleneck short sleeved shirt and a long black skirt with a slit that went high up her tight. She was also wearing brown combat boots. Gakupo swore that when she crossed her legs, over half of the males in the room had a nosebleed and the rest were desperately trying to contain one.

After the match, when she approached him and congratulated him on his victory, Gakupo could feel the glares of over 100 males on him. Not one to disappoint, he snaked his arm around her waist and if looks could kill, he would be six feet under.

After that, he and Kaito paid for dinner and Gakupo never saw someone eat so much tuna. He thanked the gods his sister gave him his allowance today. If not, he wouldn't have been able to pay for the amount of tuna Luka consumed.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Festivals and stupid traditions<strong>

.

.

.

It was soon approaching that time of the year. It was on the list of the things she hated the most of the school year. The dreaded Sports Festival. Classes got unnecessarily competitive, she would lose an entire day because of competitions and she would be forced to participate in the thing she hated the most of the school year. The Princess and Samurai event.

She was good with sports. She never tried hard and always got good results. They would make her team captain, she would drill some girls into the ground and they would win. She could easily do that. What she could not stand was that stupid competition that only served to amuse the teachers and the student council. They claimed it was a school tradition from the time the school was founded. It was a stupid tradition, Luka thought.

The Princess and Samurai race's rules were simple. One woman was the princess. All participating men were the samurai. The men had to go through a large obstacle course that ran through the entire school and along these courses they would have to face opponents that were members of the student council. The first one to reach the princess would be the winner and he and the princess would dance the first dance around the bonfire together.

The princess was chosen through election. And Luka was the unfortunate winner of the election. Now she would have to play princess and then dance around with the idiot that won this stupid race.

"We have to win this year's festival! We are the best class and we will not fall. And since Megurine-san was chosen as the princess we gain a bonus 30 points!" Class 3-A's homeroom teacher, Meiko was very enthusiastic about this year's sports festival. With Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Shion Kaito and Kagamine Len, they were sure to win.

Luka never tried to shy away from responsibility. Yet, she was sincerely considering not coming to the sports festival.

"So… Captain of Kendo club, you plan on winning a lot?" Len teased Gakupo during lunch time.

Gakupo laughed and Luka listened as he said he planned on wiping the floor.

For the first time, Luka passed a note in class. She eagerly waited until Gakupo read, answered and returned it.

_Please wait for me today after class. There is something I wish to discuss._

**Anything for you, Luka-dono.**

Luka waited until all other students had exited the classroom before turning to face Gakupo.

"Please win the samurai competition."

"Why? Who is the princess?"

Luka's eyebrow twitched. She knew that Gakupo paid no attention to any gossip that wasn't directly involved with him. But not knowing that she was elected princess was a little bit too much ignorance.

"I am."

A slow smile began to spread on his face and it soon became a grin.

"And why should I do this?"

"Please?"

Luka tried the pout and puppy eyes approach and she saw that he very nearly gave in.

"I am going to need a better reason, Luka-dono."

"I really don't want to dance the first dance around the bonfire with some random guy! Of all the men in this world… I rather it be you, Gakupo… I… I'll even owe you a very big favor…" Luka couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks.

Ever since she met Gakupo, her feelings for him began to suffer a transformation. From idiot-purple-haired-pretty-face-guy-that-sat-next-to-her, he became handsome-dependable-idiot-that-you-can-have-nice-conversations-with-and-whose-company-is-enjoyable-but-you-won't-admit-even-under-torture.

Luka had no clue what she did to Gakupo with her pouted lips, flushed cheeks and teary eyes. At that moment, if she had asked him to steal a bank, throw the money under a train and jump off a bridge, he would be asking which bank, which train and which bridge.

"Very well, Luka-dono… I'll be your dashing samurai." He even kneeled and kissed her hand. Luka bit her lips and tried very hard not to hit him just so he could not see her extremely embarrassed face. But he had just agreed to make a fool out of himself in front of the entire school and compete with the dozens of other students that would be taking part in this so she spared him a beating. This time.

3-A dominated the sports festival. Between Luka's ruthlessness and Gakupo, Kaito and Len's combo, 3-A was in front of the other classes by 45 points. But now was the end of the day and the event that the entire school was waiting for was about to begin.

"**All students participating in the Princess and Samurai race please gather in the courtyard."**

Luka was standing in the start line at the courtyard with the Student Council president, Gumi. This year's Princess and Samurai race had reached a record with 115 participants. Luka spotted Gakupo among the crowd of eager teenagers.

"_**Listen up you eager Samurai! The race is all across the school. There are three obstacles, one student council member, four obstacles, second student council member, five obstacles and me between you and the princess, Megurine Luka, who will be waiting for the winner at the finish line. The first man there wins! Remember that this race is 55 points. So it's also the last chance for those that want to beat class 3-A! Line up on the start line!"**_

After Gumi's speech on the microphone, 115 pushed and squeezed on the start line. Luka could hear curses, threats and bets among them.

"You ready, Luka-chan?" Gumi asked her.

"Yes, Kaichou."

"_**Ready! GO!"**_

115 males started desperately running to the first obstacle.

"Luka-chan, you should go to the finish line."

Luka walked to the bonfire, which was in front of the finish line. There, she saw Miku and Rin.

"Where are Len-san and Kaito-san?" she asked.

"Meiko-sensei forced them to participate to get the points for class 3-A." Rin answered.

"Don't worry. I won't steal Kaito and Len. I have no interest in them."

Rin huffed and Miku blushed to the roots of her hair.

"I-I h-have no i-interest in that Ba-Bakaito!"

Luka raised an eyebrow while Rin teased Miku over the latter's embarrassment.

"Maybe just a little…"

"Ah… If only Kaito-kun were here…"

"Rin!"

Luka smiled.

"What about you, Luka-pyon? Who do you want to win?" Rin turned to Luka.

"No one." Luka deadpanned.

"Ah. Let's say you have to pick one." Miku smirked.

Luka chose to keep silent.

"Humm… I think it's one purple-haired Captain of the Kendo Club." Miku said.

Luka's lip twitched.

"Aha! It is Gakupo-kun!" Rin laughed.

This time it was Luka's turn to blush.

After twenty minutes of waiting and nothing happening, Miku decided to go check on the status of the race, at the Student Council tent that was nearby.

"I don't understand why you and Micchan are always pushing Kaito-kun and Gakupo-kun away."

"..."

"You don't like him?"

"I… I do like him. But… I am not certain it's that _like _like. And… I don't know if he keeps doing that to keep fangirls away or if he really likes me."

Miku returned.

"So… The captain of the Soccer Club is 1st, Gakupo-san is 2nd, Captain of the Judo Club is 3rd, Kaito is 4th and Len-san is 5th. They have just defeated Kasane Teto-san and are going to the next set of obstacles."

"**New rules coming in! We have a new princess! Hatsune Miku for 2****nd**** place!"**

Gumi's voice echoed around the entire school.

"Well, I'm sure those positions are bound to change." Luka smiled.

After another ten minutes, they saw the five coming around the corner of the school. They now had a 500 meters of running before the finish line. The Captain of the Soccer Club was 1st, Gakupo 2nd, Len 3rd and Kaito 4th.

Luka grabbed a nearby megaphone and turned it on.

"_**Kamui Gakupo! You and I have a deal! Don't you dare lose this race, you idiot!"**_

Luka didn't care that most of the audience was now crowding around the 500 meter stretch and could listen to her clearly. She saw Gakupo laugh and grabbed the megaphone again.

"_**Stop laughing and win this cursed race!"**_

Miku then grabbed the megaphone from Luka and brought it her lips.

"_**Kaito! If you get 2**__**nd**__** I'll dance with you around the bonfire and that thing you asked me today during lunch… I'll do it!"**_

Luka and Miku watched amusedly at Gakupo and Kaito's sudden explosion of stamina. Gakupo quickly passed the shocked Captain of the Soccer Club.

"Sorry! I promised Luka-hime that I would win!"

The recently passed Captain of the Soccer Club was then passed by a blue-haired blur. And after that a small blonde boy. He then stopped running and gave up.

Luka watched as Gakupo leisurely ran the last 200 meters with Kaito and Len just behind him. Then, the captain of the Judo club rounded the corner and the three began to up the pace.

"Mikuuu-chaaaan! I'll win for you!" the Captain of the Judo club yelled.

"Run, Gakupo, run!" Kaito yelled.

Luka watched amusedly as the three idiots sped through the last 100 meters with the Captain of the Judo club doing his best to catch up.

"Idiots." She muttered.

"Our idiots." Miku smiled.

Rin agreed with a nod.

Gakupo passed the finish line followed by Kaito and Len. Len walked over to Rin and grinned. She blushed. Kaito jogged to Miku and engulfed her in a tight hug. Miku blushed but didn't push him away. She had to keep her promise. Luka walked over to Gakupo, who was bent and trying to catch his breath.

"Nice Job."

He returned to his normal height and gave Luka a mischievous grin.

"If I remember, you promised me anything I wanted. I'll be taking that promise now."

He pulled Luka flush against him and kissed her on her lips.

"**KAMUI! I'LL KILL YOU!"**

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

"_OH MY GOD!"_

The kiss between Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo generated such chaos that to this day it is written in the story of Crypton High as the Black Sports Festival.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Online gaming<strong>

.

.

.

Gakupo booted his PC as soon as he had finished his breakfast. It was all Kaito's fault. He was the one that had made Gakupo play that new game called "World of Vocaloid." It was this futuristic RPG game in which humans are living on the outer-space because earth was destroyed. There were "jobs" that kept the world going. Gakupo was a lvl 30 Bounty Hunter and Kaito was a lvl 40 Hacker.

They had started playing this game in the beginning of summer and now, with one week left of vacation, they were about to embark on their next mission. The Master Thief Rukka had a reward of 50,000,000 woolongs and Gakupo needed that money to buy a new and faster ship for him and Kaito.

**[PM Kai-sama]: She was last seen on the rings of Saturn. I think she's going to that new Cassino ShiroiUta built.**

**[PM DancingSamurai]: Can you get us in?**

**[PM Kai-sama]: ShiroiUta is my pal. He's Utatane-sempai.**

Gakupo stared at the chat screen in disbelief. This new game was conquering even serious hard-working members of the Student Council.

Gakupo and Kaito entered the casino and a boy with white hair, grey eyes and fully clothed in white came to greet them.

**[ShiroiUta]: Hello. Welcome to my casino. Kaito told me you were hunting for Master Thief Rukka. I can give you a list of all players currently in my casino.**

**[Kai-sama]: Thanks, Piko-sempai!**

At that moment, a green haired woman with black wings and dual guns came towards them.

**[GUMI-SAMA]: Piko! I need more money and a place to stay!**

**[ShiroiUta]: Ah. Gumi…**

**[Kai-sama]: ! That's Gumi-kaichou!**

**[GUMI-SAMA]: who are these idiots?**

**[DancingSamurai]: Gakupo and Kaito. We are here looking for Rukka.**

**[GUMI-SAMA]: ROFLMAO! Yeah… Good luck with that. You two will never catch her. She's pro!**

**[DancingSamurai]: you know her?**

**[GUMI-SAMA]: Of course! She's a thief and I'm an assassin. She's on my buddy list!**

**[ShiroiUta]: You didn't bring her to steal something of mine, did you?**

**[GUMI-SAMA]: Nah. She just wants to rest.**

Gakupo sighed and left the conversation. He needed to go to the bathroom. When he returned, Kaito was waiting for him and Gumi and Piko-sempai had left. Kaito told him that Piko was no longer giving them the list because Gumi told him not to and if they wanted to get her they would have to do it on their own.

Gakupo sighed. The only thing they knew about Rukka was that she had a female avatar with pink hair and big breasts. Unfortunately, there were a lot of female avatars like that. How were they supposed to find the real Rukka was beyond Gakupo.

**[PM Kai-sama]: I got new info. She has one known associate. Hachune. And she's here in this casino. I'm gonna see if I can locate her. You should go to the poker tables. Rukka is an expert on that game.**

**[PM DancingSamurai]: Okay. PM if you get anything.**

Gakupo went to his room to change into fancier clothes. His avatar was just like him in real life. Purple hair, lilac eyes. He even made sure the height was the same. He put on his formal outfit, black slacks with a purple shirt and went to the game floor.

As Gakupo watched his avatar walk, he noticed that the name Rukka was very similar to Luka's name.

'Even while I am gaming I can't take her off of my mind.'

When he got there, he saw three woman with pink hair and large breasts. However only one wasn't showing more skin than fabric. And she was sitting at the poker tables. A white shirt that showed her belly, black blazer and jeans. Her name was Cherry. She must have been playing for a long while, if she had a name like that.

Gakupo noticed that the table she was at was right in front of the stage. He noticed the instruments and had a sudden idea.

Before becoming a Bounty Hunter, Gakupo had started as a Bassist. He still had the skills. He walked on the stage and grabbed the bass, instantly locking his eyes on "Cherry" and he decided to play "Cherry Hunter."

Luka was bored. There was no challenge anymore. She had started playing "World of Vocaloid" as soon as it came out, attracted by its potential. She had gone as a thief, soon becoming a Master Thief. It was all Gumi's fault that she became Master Thief Rukka. Now that she had achieved the maximum level and the game was filled with newbies, she didn't want to play anymore.

However, Len started playing, and Rin followed. It was only a matter of time before Miku succumbed. And so "Hachune" was born. And now, Luka was helping the girl achieve a high level and a good position as a "Siren". And that led her to ShiroiUta's casino. Gumi knew ShiroiUta and Luka did a job for Gumi so that Gumi would convince ShiroiUta to let Miku sing in his casino.

The only reason she was still at his casino was for enforcement. If he even thought of breaking his part of the deal, Luka would steal everything he had. And she didn't care if he was under Gumi's protection. She could easily beat the green-haired girl in a duel.

Now here she was at this casino, playing poker and winning easy woolongs that would make no difference to her billions. She was bored, until she heard Cherry Hunter. She raised her eyes to the stage and saw a handsome bassist that was so similar to Gakupo, Luka expected his user name to be KamuiGakupo. But it was not. DancingSamurai he was named.

The similarities between that avatar and Gakupo were so much that Luka couldn't take her eyes off of him. That is why, when he left, after half an hour, she followed him.

Luka had already discovered he was an lvl 30 Bounty Hunter and his partner was a lvl 40 Hacker named Kai-sama. She saw Kai-sama's picture and she choked on her juice when she saw Kaito. He even had the ridiculous pale blue scarf Kaito wears even during summer.

DancingSamurai met Kai-sama at a dinner table and there, Miku was there too.

Luka sighed. It was the tenth time Miku had gotten herself in trouble in the last three days.

Luka walked to that table and took the empty seat.

**[Cherry]: Hello gentlemen.**

**[Kai-sama]: Hey Luka!**

Luka was sure that if they were in real life, that DancingSamurai would be choking on his drink. And she was right, since at that moment, Gakupo was cleaning the coke he had spit on his lap when he read Kaito's words.

**[Cherry]: Miku. What did I tell you about talking to strangers? -.-''**

**[Hachune]: But he's Bakaito. He's not a stranger. And I didn't tell him you're Rukka.**

**[Hachune]: Ah! Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry. I forgot how to PM!**

**[DancingSamurai]: Luka-dono. You're under arrest.**

**[Cherry]: Shuttup Gakupo. You can't arrest me.**

**[DancingSamurai]: … Well, maybe I can't. But I have a plan! That will help me get that new ship!**

**[Cherry]: And why should I help you?**

**[DancingSamurai]: Kaito can erase Hachune from your "known associates" and you will be even more famous once every one hears you escaped from the police.**

**[Cherry]: ….And how am I going to do that?**

**[DancingSamurai]: We'll help!**

**DancingSamurai has added you to his buddy list.**

**Kai-sama has added you to his buddy list.**

**You have added DancingSamurai to your buddy list.**

**You have added Kai-sama to your buddy list.**

Luka knew that "World of Vocaloid" would never be boring again.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. The path to a man's heart.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Gakupo was tired. He had spent the last week preparing for the cultural festival. The kendo club wasn't doing anything this year and his classmates had used that to make him participate in the class's project. They were doing an ice cream stand, much to Kaito's utter happiness. Since Kaito couldn't be trusted around ice cream, he and Gakupo were responsible for attracting customers. They also helped with the set up. Kaito helped picking the ice cream flavors and he contributed with making them. Gakupo helped with decorations.

He hadn't seen Luka much since they began the preparations for the cultural festival. Meiko-sensei had said Luka was busy with club activities. He didn't know which club Luka was in. And when he asked around, no one seemed to know.

And now the cultural festival was finally starting. Gakupo was eager to start the Luka Hunt. He didn't know what she was doing, but he knew he wanted to see it.

He was sitting at the front row with Piko, Len and Kaito. One of the perks of being friends with the Student Council members. He didn't see Luka, Miku and Rin on the auditorium.

"Hey Len. Where is your sister?" Kaito asked.

"She said she had something to do."

"What?" Gakupo asked.

Len shrugged. He wasn't keeping tabs on his sister.

Then, Gumi entered the stage. She grabbed the microphone and did the usual speech. Have fun, don't fight… Gakupo didn't pay much attention to it.

"_**Well… Now we will start the opening presentation. The chosen club was the Vocal Club."**_

Gakupo and several other students gasped when Luka, Miku, Rin and Teto entered the stage. Miku, Rin and Teto were using outfits that resembled a school uniform. But Gakupo wasn't paying much attention to them. He was staring a Luka. She was wearing a blood red kimono, an emerald sash and a golden hairpin.

Gumi turned off the mike and stood in the side with Luka. Miku, Rin and Teto entered position.

Gakupo didn't pay much attention to their song. All he could gather was a BAKA BAKA BAKA and a solo from the pink haired girl. He had never thought Luka would do something like this. He was eagerly expecting what she would sing.

After the tree finished their song, about a quarter of the auditorium cheered them standing. Kaito had yelled a love confession for Miku among the noise of clapping.

Those three left the stage and Gumi came up.

Gakupo was surprised to see that his cousin sung. He noticed that Piko sat up straighter. Gumi blushed and began her song.

She sang about a girl that was trying to get the attention of the guy she liked. It was nice and Gakupo found himself tapping his feet to the rhythm of the music. He saw a small blush on Piko's face.

When she finished, Gakupo leaned forward. Now there was only Luka left.

What was coming? A love song? A happy song? A sad song?

She glided to the middle of the stage and sat on the ground. She took a deep breath and the song began.

The song was about a seamstress whose husband was unfaithful. When she first sung that her husband was walking with another woman, Gakupo felt homicidal. Her voice was beautiful, just the right pitch.

"_**Dou, watashi kirei desho?"**_

When she sang that line, with that pose that showed she was waiting for some love, Gakupo felt his heart burst and then shrink 3 sizes. He knew he must have been blushing.

When she finished, the over half of the auditorium gave her a standing ovation.

Gakupo felt like locking her up and swallowing the key.

Luka smiled and bowed in thanks. She left the stage and students started to leave.

"Wow. Luka-san's song was pretty good!" Len said.

"Miku-chan's was better!" Kaito argued.

"You're deaf. Luka-dono was much better." Gakupo argued.

"The three of you are idiots. Gumi was the best." Piko said.

"Well. Am I glad to hear that, Piko-kun."

Rin, Gumi, Luka and Miku had joined them. Piko blushed a little. Luka was still wearing that kimono.

"Hime-sama, allow this humble samurai love you for all eternity." Gakupo kneeled before Luka.

"As long as you don't cheat on me." Luka blushed under the layers of her make up.

"Never." Gakupo smirked.

"Good. Otherwise I'll kill you."

"Oh my god. Just stop with all the denial flirting and get to the baby making already!"

"GUMI!"

* * *

><p><em>This turned out longer than I expected. (^w^)<em>

__ It's the third in my series of Lukapo one-shots based on Luka's songs._ Check out the other two, Kurotenshi and The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka, if you like.  
><em>

_Now that I have finally achieved my well-deserved vacation, I will write fancfiction and catch up with all the clogged stories. To celebrate, I am posting this Lukapo fic. About GUMI and Piko, I have only recently become acquainted with them, so please excuse any OOCness._

_Thanks for reading and, if you wish, leave a review on your way out! Please look forward to more incoming Lukapo one-shots!_

_Rinna~  
><em>


End file.
